Alone, Afraid, Avenged
by LacytheSilverWolf
Summary: After a summer away and six months free of supernatural attacks, can the Beacon Hills crew really feel safe enough to enjoy senior year? Theo from fourth grade doesn't seem to think so. In fact, he means to prove that they can't. Bonds will splinter and new ones will solidify. Derek/OC
1. Creatures of the Night

Begin Transmission

Lacy here and it's time to start season five. This season sees the complete separation of the McCall pack from the Hale pack, it sees John reaching a breaking point with his children and several faces from the past. But let's start with something simple. Senior Scribe night. I wish my high school had something like this. It's so cool. But it's not all rainbows and sunshine. For one thing, it's raining a lot and for another, just who is Theo? Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie and her weirdness.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie hummed quietly as she drew in her sketch book. The tree she leaned against was a bit rough, but the night air was comfortable. The full moon was shining brightly, though it was having little effect on the druidfox. Something she was very grateful for, as her anchor was in South America with his sister.

"Who's that?"

Effie looked up at Liam. "I'm not really sure." she was drawing a boy, a young man really, who looked about the same age as her and her friends. He had close cut hair and eyes that were familiar, but strange at the same time. "I think I know him, but I can't really place him."

"Does that usually happen?" Liam asked. "When you draw like this?"

"Not all the time." Effie admitted. She'd gotten quite used to her precognitive gifts over the summer, having met with a druid in South America who was able to help her channel them and call them forth when she wanted, instead of always being taken by surprise. "It's getting better, easier, to do it when I want."

Liam smiled. "So your trip away this summer was good."

Effie smiled as well. "Yeah, really good."

"Think it's been long enough?" Effie tuned into her brother's voice as he talked with Scott by the jeep at the end of the cliff they were all at.

"Yes!" Liam called out.

Stiles turned from the jeep. "Hey, trying to have an adult conversation over here."

Effie smirked. "Might wanna step back then, Sti. 'Cause that does not include you."

"Hilarious, Ef." Stiles laughed sarcastically. "You sure you left Derek with Cora? Cause it sounds like he's in your pocket."

Effie's smirk grew. "He was in something, but it was not my pocket."

"Effie!" All three boys groaned loudly.

Effie laughed as she stood. "Come on, guys. I think Liam's doing just fine. Let him down." Liam had had an off moon the month before and the boys resorted to chaining him up, to the tree Effie had been leaning against, while he got used to the moon this month. Not the best plan, but what did Effie expect when she left them alone without supervision?

"It's not that we don't trust you," Scott said as he came over with the key.

"It's that I don't trust you." Stiles piped up, earning a punch to the arm from his sister.

"It's just, after that last full moon," Scott said.

"It's was one slip up." Liam protested.

"Slip up?" Stiles parroted. "A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a ' _monstrous dog-boy running around the street of Beacon Hills naked_ '. That's a slip up?"

"Why were you naked?" Scott questioned.

"It was really hot out that night, okay?" Liam pleaded his case. "Let me go."

"You sure you're okay?" Effie asked.

Liam nodded. "It won't happen again."

"You're in complete and total control?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Complete and total."

Effie knew Liam was lying, could smell the blood on his hands, but she knew Scott could as well. And knew the boy would be called on it before the end of the night. For now, they had places to be.

"I'll see you guys at school." Effie grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna check in with Dad then go home and change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Liam and Scott asked.

Stiles actually face palmed. "Ignore them. We'll see you later." he hugged his sister. "Good to have you home, little sister."

Effie smiled. "Good to be home, big brother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dad," Effie pushed open John's office door. "I brought dinner."

John smiled in relief. "Effie, you are a welcome sight, baby girl."

"Uh huh," Effie laughed, placing a salad in front of her father. "I didn't bring anything Stiles wouldn't approve of."

"Of course not." John sighed. "But still, I missed you."

"Missed you, too," Effie smiled and perched on the arm of one of the chairs. "So, has Jordan snapped yet? Six months of rookie duty has got to have gotten to him."

John grinned. "He has, actually. So I sent him out on a noise complaint."

"Dad," Effie leaned forward. "just because we don't know what he is, doesn't mean you have to treat him with kid gloves."

"I know," John nodded. "I just wanna be cautious. I mean, even Derek can't tell us what Parrish is, and he knows just about everything."

"Oh! Speaking of which," Effie reached into her bag, pulling out a hardcover journal. "I finally made Derek write it all down." she handed it over. "This is the rewritten version, since his handwriting is about as good as Stiles's."

"Disturbing." John muttered as he flipped through the pages. "This is great, why hasn't he done this before?"

Effie gave John a look. "Have you met him, Dad? His default is brick wall and his backup is concrete siding."

John snorted. "Ain't that the truth." he set the book down. "Thanks for this, sweetie. Now, I know Senior Scribe is tonight, so go on. I probably won't be home until after the storm passes."

Effie moved around the desk to hug her father. "We'll send an ark, Noah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie frowned as she got to the school and felt pulls on her pack bonds. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what, but she hadn't felt pulls like this since the last supernatural attack. She ran towards where she could feel the pack, not caring at all that the rain was soaking her sweater or how quickly it was seeping into her boots. She just knew she needed to get to the pack.

She found them just under the weird tunnel near one of the entrances, fighting something that had one hand full of glowing, blue talons. 'Cause that was normal.

She watched Kira and Scott attack the other wolf, as Effie's nose told her, with Malia, Liam and Stiles running in from the other side. And another beta was there as well but his scent wasn't familiar at all. However, his face was. It was the one Effie drew earlier that night.

When the attacking wolf buried his glowing talons into Scott's chest, Effie charged but didn't get far as the sight of her alpha falling to his knees froze her in place. They all watched Scott struggle against whatever was being done to him, his red eyes fading. But it only lasted for a mere moment. Soon, the red was back and Scott was twisting and breaking the attacking wolf's arm. He tore it from his chest, taking three of the talons with him. With a swipe, he pulled them from his body, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"I don't know who you are," Scott said. "or what you thought you were going to do. But I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run."

The werewolf turned, looking at the pack.

"I'd run." Stiles advised.

"Fast." Effie threw in.

And run he did. That was when they all turned to the mystery beta, who had aided their fight.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he smiled at them. "I guess I look a little different since fourth grade."

Scott's eyes widened. "Theo?"

Theo nodded.

"You know him?" Malia asked.

"They used to." Theo answered. "I never thought I'd see you guys again. A few months ago, I heard of an alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. Not just an alpha, but a true alpha."

"What do you want?" Scott asked. Effie shifted closer to Stiles, both feeling more than a little suspicious.

"I came back to Beacon Hills." Theo said. "Back home, with my family. Because I wanna be a part of your pack."

Effie took a slow breath, looking at Stiles and sharing one thought. That six month grace period was over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With the fresh news of Malia passing and officially being a senior and meeting up with Lydia, the pack made their way to the library, where the Senior Scribe bookshelf was being cleared. Already on the metal were the initials of past senior classes. They waited in line for their turn and Effie went first.

She looked the shelf over, smiling at the weird way former seniors had signed their initials and then her eyes zeroed in on two sets in particular; Derek's and Laura's. She had to chuckle at how plain Derek's were, compared to the swirls and smileys Laura put around hers.

Effie signed her own, just to the right of Derek's and gave them a cursive flare. Capping the pen, she handed it to Stiles and stepped back against the rail. Once he put his down, he handed the pen off to Lydia, who gave it to Kira.

"This isn't vandalism, is it?" Kira asked.

"Not technically." Lydia answered vaguely.

Effie laughed with Stiles as Kira signed her name. She handed the pen to Malia who, after a moment, signed 'MT' proudly. Scott went last, signing his initials and Allison's.

"She woulda been with us." Stiles said.

Scott nodded. "I know."

"She still is." Lydia said.

With a shared smile, the group made their way back down from the stacks.

It felt different, Effie noticed, walking with her pack. She didn't know if it was the idea that this was their last year together before life took them in separate directions, or just having been away all summer made her perspective change. But even the air felt different.

"You okay?" Lydia asked, linking their arms.

Effie smiled. "Yeah, I think so." she leaned her head against Lydia's as they walked. "Just miss Derek and still adjusting to being back home."

"You won't be apart forever," Lydia said. "and home will feel like home again before you know it." she pushed against Effie lightly. "So, how was the trip? Your postcards, while beautiful, told me nothing."

"Sleepover?" Effie suggested.

Lydia grinned. "You read my mind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dressed in their pajamas, Effie and Lydia laid on the latter's bed, a laptop open in front of them.

"And this is the villa we stayed at in France," Effie said, filling Lydia in on her trip with Derek. "it was smaller than most, which I think Derek liked, and the view of the sunrise was breathtaking." she brought up another picture, showing a gorgeous orange and red sunrise. "I think it was my favorite place, honestly."

"I am so jealous," Lydia sighed with a smile. "Can I steal Derek?"

Effie laughed. "Sure, if you can get him to agree."

Lydia giggled. "How's Cora doing?"

"She's really happy." Effie brought up some shots of the young Hale girl. The first was Cora with her pack, all twenty-eight of them. Next was Cora, Effie and Derek. The girls were hugging Derek from either side while he rolled his eyes upward with an fake annoyed smile. The last one was Derek and Cora, sitting near a cliff, just talking with each other. They both looked so calm and relaxed, it was Effie's favorite shot of them. "She loves it down there, though she does have plans to travel once she finishes with school. She even wants to come back here for a bit."

"I've got a spare guest room," Lydia smiled. "just in case."

"I'll make sure to tell her that." Effie shut her computer and rolled on to her back. "It felt different, being away. Not better, exactly. But lighter."

"You didn't have to worry about anything supernatural attacking." Lydia easily guessed. "Not even on the full moon. That had to have been a nice change after all we've gone through."

"Yeah, it really was." Effie nodded. "Do you think this year will be everything we want it to be? And that Stiles's plan will work?"

Lydia sighed, rolling beside Effie, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "I hope so. I mean, I've had you since we were little kids. Even with all the crap I pulled, pretending to be a ditz for Jackson, you still stood by me."

"Of course," Effie nodded. "your taste in guys aside, you were my first girlfriend and that meant a lot to me, especially after Stiles and I lost Mom."

"Me too," Lydia said softly. "I think, as long as we hold onto that, and each other, we stand a very good chance of this lasting as long as we want."

Effie smiled. "Yeah, I do, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh girls, you should know better. I love adding little scenes with Effie and Lydia, just to be reminded of how long they've been friends and how much they mean to each other. Don't get used to that control Effie has, it won't stay for long. And her other powers will come into play, but not too often. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Parasomnia

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie update. Time to start senior year, deal with some Dad issues and, of course, Theo. Gods, I really hate that kid. I'll admit, come season six, he grows on me. But right now, putting his head through concrete is a strong urge. Oh! Also, those wondering about Derek, this'll answer your questions. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

First day of senior year and Effie was listening to her brother mutter through the wall that connected their bedrooms. She was trying to ignore him so she could get ready, but after hearing Theo's name three separate times, Effie gave in and marched down the hall.

"Alright," she leaned against the door frame. "talk to me."

Stiles turned. "Theo."

Effie nodded, moving into the room. "Yeah, gathered that much through the wall. What about him?"

"Something's off." Stiles said. "I mean, he and his parents left for a reason."

"Yeah," Effie agreed. "his dad's job, wasn't it?"

"I think so," Stiles nodded. He was pacing, looking around his room. Effie didn't have to guess he was missing his evidence board. "So, how was it they just came back? I mean, it couldn't have just been that easy, right?"

"It might be," Effie suggested. "but I'll admit, something feels off about this. Theo shows up right as this thing with glowing talons that steals powers attacks? It's too much of a coincidence. Something about it is,"

"Off." the twins finished together.

Stiles sighed, sitting on his bed. "I am so glad someone is listening. And agreeing."

Effie frowned. "I'll always listen, Sti. Though, can't say I'll always agree. But, I'll even ask Derek to get in touch with Braeden next time we talk. I'm sure she can find something we can't."

Stiles chuckled. "Have I mentioned how much I love your network of law breaking friends?"

Effie gave her own laugh. "It's one friend and yes, you have." she tossed Stiles his bag. "Come on, we've got school."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie, hey,"

Effie turned from her locker, startled to see Theo beside her. She hadn't smelt him or heard him.

"Theo," she shook her head. "Hey, sorry. Hi, how are you?"

Theo chuckled. "Not too bad. A little overwhelmed by everything, though."

Effie shut her locker and leaned her arm against it. "What do you mean?"

Theo exhaled. "Uh, well, when I left, you, Stiles and Scott were the invisible trio of the school. Now, Scott's lacrosse captain, Lydia Martin actually talks to Stiles and you," he waved a hand at the druidfox. "I hear you're all but engaged to one of the last two Hales."

Effie played with her ring. "Not to mention, you know, werewolves." She didn't trust Theo, but she wanted his reactions to the events of the past. See if he was truly surprised or if he already knew more than he was saying.

"That too," Theo nodded. "Scott's a true alpha, you're a druidfox. Stiles has druid powers, Malia's a coyote. Hell, Lydia's a banshee. Did not see that coming."

Effie shrugged. "She's always been different. But, back to wolves, how'd you turn?"

"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool. No one was home." Theo said. Effie listened to his heart beat, waiting for the tell tale blip that would call him out on his lie. "I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize that it was night until the yard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't very good. On my last try, I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me." he patted his side. "Right here. And you?"

"An alpha pack rolled through town," Effie shared. "They wanted Derek and Scott to join them, and to do that they had to kill their packs. One thought if she turned me, Derek would join them before truly accepting me as pack so he wouldn't have to kill me." she smirked. "Don't think she knew she was turning a Spark."

Theo's eyebrows shot up. "You're a Spark?"

"Stiles and I both are." Effie confirmed. The bell rung, distracting the two. "That's our signal."

Theo smiled. "I'll see you later, I guess."

Effie nodded. "Yup." She watched Theo walk away, a frown covering her face. Something was definitely off with Theo. His heartbeat had been perfectly steady the entire time they talked. Even when Effie said she and Stiles were Sparks. No one heard that and had no physical reaction, even just a change in heart rate.

Dropping back against her locker, Effie realized she and Stiles were right. Their six month of peace were officially over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked at the two papers on the hood of Stiles's jeep. She could see what he was talking about, how the signatures were different. The garlands weren't matching, the undulations of the sinuous strokes were off, and there was a great example of the Criminal Tremor. Glancing around, she made sure no one was watching and shifted her eyes.

"You're definitely right." Effie said to her brother. "If Scott had just looked at them with his wolf eyes, he would have seen the obvious differences."

Stiles banged his hands on the hood. "See? I knew I wasn't crazy."

"Stiles, of course you're not crazy." Effie scolded. "You've always been right when it comes to things like this. Well," she shrugged. "outside of Derek, but in your defense, he didn't make things easy on you."

Stiles exhaled a laugh. "True. When are you gonna talk to him again?"

"Tonight." Effie said as they moved to climb into the jeep. "He just got back from a pack retreat with Cora and the others."

"Sounds like he's enjoying himself down there." Stiles observed. "Is he missing you at all?"

Effie gave Stiles a look. "Yes, he is. I've gotten more than one text from Cora, complaining that Derek keeps saying how much I'd like to paint different things that they see."

Stiles snorted. "Sourwolf is pining. Oh, that's perfect."

"What's a Criminal Tremor?" Liam suddenly leaned forward from the back seat.

Effie and Stiles shut their eyes. Of course. "It doesn't matter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You sure Stiles isn't just, ya know, crazy?"

Effie laughed as she sat in Stiles's jeep. She had her legs up on the dash, her iPad resting on her thighs and Derek on Skype. Stiles and Liam were following Theo through the woods after the trio had spent three hours watching him play games in his bedroom.

"If I weren't able to see the evidence for myself," Effie told her boyfriend. "I'd say he was. But the signatures are different. And something about Theo really doesn't feel right."

"Well, you two are usually spot on with this stuff." Derek said. "Just be careful. If there is something up with this guy, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Effie smiled. "Don't worry, we know how to watch our backs. In case you forgot, we've had a bit of practice."

Derek snorted. "Trust me, I don't think I'll ever forget." he watched Effie for a moment. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty easy," Effie shared. "I've only got two classes this year, AP Art and history. Kira's dad is an easy going teacher and my art teacher has learned to just give me my assignment and don't bother me until I hand it in."

Derek smiled. "You gonna use some of the shots from our trip?"

"Definitely," Effie nodded. "I've already got one of the villa in Fra-" she jerked her head towards the window.

"Ef," Derek was alert. "what is it?"

"Stiles's heart rate just shot up." Effie told him. "And Liam is tense." she shifted to get out of the jeep. "I gotta go, Derek." she looked at the screen. "I'll call you back as soon as we're in the clear."

Derek held her gaze. "Make sure you do."

Effie nodded and shut down her iPad. Jerking the jeep door open, she jumped out and ran into the woods. She followed her brother's scent and the pull that connected her to Liam and found them in a stare off with Theo.

"Stiles," Effie stopped beside her brother, giving Theo a look. "everything okay?"

"For the moment." Stiles nodded.

Effie looked at her beta. "Liam," she waited for him to make eye contact. "bring it in."

"Why do I get the feeling this kid is tougher than he looks?" Theo asked, hands up cautiously.

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles quipped.

"Stiles," Theo dropped his hands. "We were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me?"

"Little League was a long time ago, Theo." Effie answered for her brother. "And if there's one thing we've learned since then, it's to be suspicious. Of everything."

Theo shook his head. "But why me?"

"Because of these." Stiles pulled out the papers he'd gotten as proof and handed them over. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different."

"Huh," Theo looked them over. "Yeah, they do look a little different."

"No, they're totally different." Stiles protested. "Signed by two different people."

"So my dad's not my dad?" Theo questioned. "He's an imposter?"

"Something like that." Liam spoke up.

Theo folded the papers back up. "Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet." Stiles answered.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?"

"No, I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to."

"You know Stiles, I came back here for Scott, but I also came back for you. And Effie. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be a part of this pack."

"Unfortunately," Effie didn't give him an inch. "that's not for you to decide."

"It's not for you to decide, either." Theo threw back. "It's for Scott. So, I think I have a pretty good chance."

"Don't hold your breath." the twins chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie carefully held Stiles's hand as they sat in his room. Scott had caught up with them after they left Theo in the woods and basically told them off for not trusting Theo. For not giving him the benefit of the doubt. And when Scott asked why they wouldn't trust anyone, Stiles snapped and shouted it was because Scott trusted everyone and hit his jeep. Promptly fracturing three bones in his hand. While Scott had taken the pain away, only Effie could heal it quickly.

"Hold still," Effie said as she focused her magic. She had painted a healing rune on the back of Stiles's hand as a focal point for her power. It only took a few seconds, and Effie's eyes glowing briefly, for the bones to mend and all remaining pain to vanish. "There we go."

"We're on to something, Ef." Stiles said. "I know we are. Why can't Scott see it?"

"You said it yourself," Effie offered. "he trusts everyone, assumes the best without thinking of the possible consequences if he's wrong. That's why he has us, to be the suspicious ones. The ones who look for the one thing that doesn't fit and could prove fatal to our pack."

"After all he saw Derek go through," Stiles shook his head. "you'd think-"

"Scott doesn't see himself as being similar to Derek." Effie pointed out. "Therefore, he won't make the same mistakes. What he doesn't understand was, it had nothing to do with the kind of alpha Derek was. It was seeing someone as trustworthy before they proved themselves. Derek learned that lesson, the hard way. Looks like Scott's gonna have to do the same." she leaned forward, kissing her brother's forehead. "Write it all out on the board. You'll feel better."

Stiles smiled. "Kay,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dad's not wearing his wedding ring any more."

"Did he say why?"

Effie shook her head, her eyes unfocused on Derek's face. "No. Just changed the subject back to Theo. Told us to wait until he made a mistake. That guilty people always make mistakes."

"Maybe he's just not ready to talk about it yet." Derek said softly. "Ef, hey, look at me." he watched her blink and actually look at him. "He's not doing it to hurt you or Stiles, or to forget about your mom. Don't you think, after almost a decade, he should be allowed to try and be happy, again?"

Effie sighed. "I guess I didn't think about that."

"Look on the bright side," Derek said. "if he is ready to date again, maybe he'll finally do something about the thing between him and Melissa."

"God, wouldn't that be nice." Effie laughed. She smiled. "Thanks, Derek."

"Anything for you, you know that." Derek returned the smile. "Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Kay, love you."

"I love you, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, I'm putting John with Melissa. I understand why they did what they did in the show, because the actors are married, but I want John and Melissa together. The sight of her with Argent kinda made me gag, not gonna lie. I want Chris happy, but Melissa belongs with John. If you don't agree, well that's your right, but I'm not changing it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Dreamcatchers

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. Almost wrote Heidi. That's what I get for working on them both in one day. Ah, schedules. Anywho, fair warning, most of season five is ridiculously long, chapters wise. Because it's so Stiles focused for big chunks of it, I have a lot to play with for Effie. This chapter is kind of all over the place for Effie. So just read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie was helping her father get ready for a date. She was helping her father get ready for a date and her boyfriend was in South America. Something was very wrong with her life.

"You wear ties all the time." Effie pointed out, watching John fumble with the navy blue tie he was trying to put on. "Sure, you don't wear them every day, but you still know how to put one on. How is this-" she paused, sniffing. Then grinned. "You're nervous."

John gave her a look and went on to fix his hair in a small mirror. "Oh, I should've got a haircut."

"Well, you know," Stiles spoke up. "someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut."

Scott smiled. "I think you look great."

"Well, thank you," John said to the alpha. "child I should have had." He ignored the hurt looks Effie and Stiles exchanged. Come on, how often did he tease them about their relationships? It was only fair! "Oh, what the hell am I doing?" he started yanking on his tie. "This is a terrible idea."

"What, Dad," Stiles grabbed John by the shoulders and Effie swooped in to fix his tie. "Dad, it's one date, okay? The town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman. Or man."

John smirked. "It's a woman, Stiles."

"Okay."

"A very beautiful woman."

Effie nodded. "What beautiful woman, by the way?"

"None of your business." John answered. "Any of you."

Scott was smiling like he knew something the twins didn't, while they exchanged curious looks.

"I wanna know." they chorused.

John just grinned at them.

"Stilinski!"

A sudden rage filled shout of their last name had the three Stilinskis turning and exiting the office.

"Stilinski!"

A repeat offender, Donovan Dontai, was the one screaming as he struggled against Parrish and another deputy, Valerie Clarke.

"I'm gonna kill you." Donovan said once they'd all excited John's office.

John sighed. "Donovan, if you think that shocks me, remember it was well documented in your Anger Expression Inventory. Deputies, escort the prisoner out."

"I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window." Donovan went on. "I'm angry, like I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get a knife and I'm gonna stab you with it until you're dead. And when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now. Because this is why."

Silence rang through the station before a slow clap started, via Effie, and Stiles spoke.

"Wow, that was awesome." Stiles said. "That was awesome. That was great." Effie nodded her agreement, mimicking her brother's crossed arms. "Can we do one more? Give us another, maybe like Christopher Walken this time, you know."

No one seemed amused.

"Okay, you know what?" Stiles picked up. "It's fine. You'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in a tiny little cell, you know. Just stuck there, forever."

"Maybe you'll have a cellmate who can be your audience." Effie threw out. "More than one, actually. Since, ya know, forever and all."

Donovan almost looked amused at Stiles and Effie's words. He even started to let Parrish and Valerie lead him out. Before he snapped and started trying to charge the twins. Scott jumped in front of the two, Effie and Stiles calling his name in warning as John yelled for the deputies to get Donovan out of the station.

"What the hell is an Anger Expression Inventory?" Scott asked once they were gone.

"It's a test you take when you're applying to become a deputy." Stiles answered.

"That guy wanted to be a cop?" Scott's tone couldn't have been any more disbelieving.

Effie nodded. "At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked up from her sketchbook as Stiles drove them and Scott from the police station. And Effie healed Stiles's hand, again. He really had to stop hitting Roscoe in moments of anger for two reason; One, Roscoe wasn't the one he was angry at and two, Effie was going to get sick of healing his broken bones real fast.

"Lydia." she all but breathed her best friend's name.

"What?" Both boys turned to look at her, Stiles after he stopped the jeep.

Effie held up her sketch book. It showed Lydia's face and Donovan running from a police van. "Turn on the scanner. Lydia's about to find another body."

Sure enough, as soon as Stiles turned on the radio, a call went out for a scene involving a police van with one dead and two in critical condition. Seeing the terrified resolve on his sister's face, Stiles threw the jeep into drive and hit the gas.

As they went, Effie tore the first sketch out and set her pencil over a clean page. She looked at Donovan, stared at what she'd already drawn, and waited for something new to hit her. And it didn't take long.

Scott turned, hearing the sound of pencil on paper, and saw Effie's fixed stare and rapidly moving hand.

"She's drawing again," he told Stiles.

Stiles nodded, eyes focused on the road. "Leave her be. Whatever happened, she might draw the key to figuring it out."

They arrived at the scene and emergency vehicles were already all over the place. The boys looked at Effie, who was still drawing and hopped from the jeep. As they crossed the barricade, Stiles touched Lydia's elbow.

"Ef's in the jeep," he said quietly. "she might need someone."

Lydia nodded. "Okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Only once Scott came back over the radio with having found Donovan and Lydia confirming that it was Tracy Stewart, their classmate and friend, who'd attacked the van, did Lydia make her way to Effie in the jeep. Before even getting in, she could see Effie was still drawing away, two finished sketches already tossed aside so she could continue the next. Lydia climbed into the front passenger seat and picked up the papers.

The first was Tracy, fangs of a werewolf showing in her mouth while the scales of the Kanima decorated her skin. The second was Donovan. Only, he was dead with a giant metal rod sticking out of his chest. It almost looked like he fell back on it and was impaled.

Finally, Effie tore off the third sketch and dropped back with a shaky sigh that was almost a sob. Giving her a minute, Lydia looked at the final sketch.

It was Parrish. Only he was covered in flames and was carrying a no face body in his arms.

"You ever miss third grade?" Effie asked quietly. "When our biggest worry was keeping Scott and Stiles from taking all the crayons?"

Lydia couldn't help her smile. "So much." she reached out, setting a hand on Effie's knee. "You okay?"

Effie shook her head. "I've never had an episode that bad without Derek around. My Spark and fox were weaker the last time we separated willingly. Now, it's like they're even stronger."

"Your Spark and fox were separate parts of you last time," Lydia pointed out. "Now, they've become one. That's bound to give them a power boost." she watched her best friend. "Want me to stay over tonight?"

Effie nodded. "Please."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping." Lydia said the next morning when the pack gathered around Stiles's jeep at school. "It was a real disorder. It was night terrors."

"Well, now she's the night terror." Stiles said. "Especially since no one can find her."

"Okay," Scott spoke. "I know we're all tired and miserable," he paused and turned to Mason, the newest member after Liam told him everything. "Except for you."

Mason looked at him. "Oh. I'm sorry. This is all just mind blowing." he looked at Kira. "You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is."

Kira nodded. "I'm still learning."

"Liam," Stiles spoke to the beta. "we said you could tell him. Not invite him to the inner circle."

Liam, for his part, looked embarrassed for his best friend.

"I'm in the inner circle?" Mason questioned.

"No." Liam and Stiles snapped.

"Guys, look," Scott took over. "back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf. We can find her."

"One lone serial killing wolf." Malia pointed out.

"Uh, she only killed one person, you know." Stiles said. "The other two were mauled."

Effie rubbed her face. "Alright, what do we do when we catch her?"

"I say we put her down." Malia suggested. Looks went through the pack and agreement seemed to be on everyone's face.

"Intense." Mason decided to comment.

"Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first." Scott decided. "We'll figure out the rest later." he leaned his arms on the jeep. "Ef, can we see the sketches?"

Effie nodded and removed the papers from her bag. She laid them out in the order that she'd drawn them. Tracy, Donovan and Parrish.

"Okay," Stiles picked up the one of Tracy. "so she's got wolf fangs and Kanima scales. How is that possible?"

Effie shook her head. "You know I can't always explain what I draw. But," she swallowed and pulled out her sketch book. "what's really bothering me are the faces I drew last night." she opened the book and revealed the collage of faces, much like the one she'd drawn of Derek when he was losing his powers. Only these faces were like something out of a horror movie, with masks and breathing apparatuses. "It's like the alpha eyes last year. Once I started drawing them, they're everywhere."

Liam and Lydia stepped closer as Effie started shaking slightly and her gaze dropped to the ground. Liam set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly while Lydia let Effie lean against her.

Scott traced the faces. "Let's focus on Tracy, first. I get the feeling she could lead us to them."

"And what if they come after Effie?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at the twins. "I won't let anyone get hurt."

"Unfortunately," Effie found herself repeating the words she'd said to Theo. "That's not for you to decide."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Entering Tracy's house felt a bit like entering Eichen House for Effie. There were so many different feelings and emotions filling the air. It was almost overwhelming. But none of the pack wanted her alone and since she could smell chemosignals, she'd gone with Lydia and Kira to check out Tracy's place.

"Hold on," Kira stopped them before they could enter Tracy's bedroom. "Isn't this like a crime scene or something?"

Lydia scoffed. "No." she pushed the door open and they saw the crime scene tape across Tracy's bed. "Maybe. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Kira asked.

"I am not sure." Lydia answered. "I'm mostly just following a feeling."

"Your feelings usually lead to dead bodies." Kira pointed out.

Lydia turned on Tracy's bedside light. "Well, let me know if you find one."

Kira looked less than pleased at Lydia's words so Effie spoke from the window.

"There's no body," she said. "I'd be able to smell it."

Kira sighed. "Okay, now I feel a bit better."

Effie ran her fingers along the sill. "She hadn't felt safe in here in a long time." she turned. "The rest of the house, her feelings are lighter, easier. But in here, she was terrified."

Lydia exhaled. "Let's find out why."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie kept turning the dreamcatcher Tracy had received from her father over in her hands. Tracy attacked and killed people trying to help her; her own father and her psychiatrist. But one other person had also tried to help her. Lydia's mother, who was currently dropping Melissa off at the police station after helping her get ready for a date. With John. Derek had been right.

Effie would focus on that later. When Tracy wasn't on her way to kill another person.

It took no time at all for the three girls to reach the station and charge through the front doors. Melissa and Natalie, Lydia's mother, were standing near John's office, while the sheriff was beside Valerie's desk.

"Mom, she's coming." Lydia said. "Tracy's coming for you."

"What?" Natalie was confused. "What do you mean for me?"

Instead of answering, the girls all slowly looked up, following the growing hissing sound. Tracy was already there, nearly completely transformed, on the ceiling.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie worked seamlessly with Kira to fight Tracy back as she attacked with her tail and claws. They had to be careful, dodging around to keep from getting scratched. One lucky swipe and they'd be paralyzed.

"Kira, Effie! Look out!" John called from the floor. Tracy had already knocked his gun from his hand and caught him with a claw.

Effie kept an eye on Lydia, Natalie and Melissa. Both older women had stepped back as far as they could, Melissa in front of Lydia's mother as she had more experience with the supernatural.

"Mom, run." Lydia said. "Run!"

Effie and Kira stopped at a standoff with Tracy, watching as Melissa pushed Natalie towards the back exit of the station. Tracy went to run after them, but was distracted by Lydia moving in her path. She whipped her tail around fast, catching Lydia in the side. It happened so fast, Effie, who'd already started moving towards the red head, couldn't stop it and Lydia fell to the ground outside John's office, holding her bleeding side. Leaving Kira to fight Tracy off, Effie fell to her knees beside Lydia and placed her hand over the wound.

"Hold on, Lyds," Effie panted. "I can heal you."

Lydia shook her head, shaking and sweating. "No. You need to save your strength. I'll be okay."

They looked up as Kira jumped on one of the desks. Kira started twirling her sword around and her kitsune aura suddenly became visible, like flames around her body. They watched in awe as she jumped down and with a single stroke cut Tracy's tail from her body. Tracy took the moment of calm to run from the station, while Kira seemed to return to herself.

Kira joined the two and helped Effie moved Lydia into John's office then helped apply pressure to the wound.

"Careful," They heard John said.

"Malia," Lydia called out to the werecoyote.

"Lydia,"

"Hey," Kira got her attention. "it's not as bad as it looks."

"Malia," Lydia spoke again. "listen, Tracy, she thinks-she thinks she's asleep. She think she's dreaming. It's a night terror."

"I-I don't know what that-"

"She's-she's not dreaming. She's not asleep. Get her to understand."

"Malia," John spoke from the other room. "basement. They're in the basement."

"They?"

"Tracy, Melissa and Lydia's mother." Effie finally spoke. Even though Lydia told her not to heal the wound, Effie was still using power to stem the blood flow, not wanting to see her best friend get any more pale. Malia nodded and ran from the room. Effie moved one hand to brush Lydia's hair back. "Just hold on, Lydia. Hold on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Terrible episode ending. I swear, I've never, up until that point, cursed so long and hard at this show. Obviously, that changed. Fast. But, there we have it. Effie is using her magic to stem Lydia's bleeding, Tracy has lost her tail and Kira has snapped. Just what is going on with our Kitsune, right? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Condition Terminal

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter for Effie. We've got another talk with Derek after Lydia is taken to the hospital, and Melissa offers Effie some motherly advice. After that, it's time to come face to face with the Dread Doctors and learn a few more pieces about these chimeras. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and her weirdness.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie felt Scott and Stiles coming before their scents and steps caught her other senses. And it steadied her racing heart, until she caught Theo's scent. It wasn't what she wanted to deal with, but Stiles coming into the office, fear on his face, distracted her.

Theo pushed passed Stiles, removing his belt to help stem the flow of blood, but Effie stopped him.

"I've got it." she nearly snarled.

"She's using magic." Kira explained at Theo's confused look. "She can't heal her, Lydia won't let her, but she's keeping her from losing any more blood."

"How long can you do that?" Theo asked.

"As long as I have to." Effie replied. She moved some as Natalie came into the room, dropping by her daughter's head. Melissa also joined them, checking Lydia's pulse and breathing.

"Stiles." Scott called to the older twin. "Stiles. Stiles, come on."

Stiles looked at Lydia, who was smiling as best she could.

"Tracy," she said. "Stiles, I'm fine. Help Tracy. Find Tracy. Go."

"It's okay." Theo said. "She's alright."

"Come on, Stiles." Scott urged.

Effie met her brother's eyes. "I won't let anything happen to her, I swear. Go."

Stiles took another moment before nodding and leaving with John and Deaton.

"Effie," Melissa looked at the girl. "the ambulance is almost here. Can you hold on until then?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be weak after."

"We'll take care of you." Melissa promised.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat alone in the nurse's lounge, her iPad set on her knees. She was suddenly very glad that Derek had gotten her the device before they parted. Waiting for Derek to answer, she tried to wipe away the last traces of tears from her face, even though she knew Derek would be able to tell. But the sight of Lydia's blood flowing once more when Melissa insisted the paramedics couldn't see her stopping it with nothing more then her will was stuck in Effie's mind.

She had drawn Tracy in her twisted beast form, Donovan speared on a metal pole, but her damn precognitive visions couldn't have shown her that her best friend was going to nearly bleed to death? She was sick of being controlled by her powers, even after practicing so long and so hard while she was away.

"Effie, what happened?"

Effie took one look at Derek's face as the Skype call connected and knew he'd felt her whirlwind of emotions. Further proof that their mate bond really didn't know what distance was.

"Lydia got hurt." Effie choked out. "Tracy, damnit, she was our friend. And something or someone turned her into a real life monster. She had a kanima's tail and scales, Derek. But her teeth and claws were of a werewolf. She caught Lydia with her tail." new tears ran down Effie's face. "My best friend almost bled out in my lap, Derek. If I hadn't managed to stem the flow with my Spark-"

"But you did." Derek stopped her before she could spiral further. "You did. You saved Lydia's life." he watched Effie nod, even as her tears flowed faster. "Do you need me to come home?"

Effie sniffed, exhaling loudly. "I'm not sure. I think, after so long of nothing bad happening, it's just overwhelming me. And I'm popping out sketches left and right, but nothing about Lydia's attack. I could have been prepared. I could have protected her. I-"

"You could have been hurt in her place." Derek pointed out. "And then she'd be just as upset as you are, if not more, because it would have been because of her. Don't put Lydia in that position and don't belittle the role you played in saving her." he looked around behind Effie. "Where's Stiles or Melissa?"

"Melissa is assisting in Lydia's surgery." Effie explained. "And I told Stiles to take Malia home. She was attacked by the masked things that I drew the other night, and saw them kill Tracy. It left her pretty shaken."

"Your dad?"

"On a tear about having to break rules and not crossing legal lines. Tracy was still partly shifted when she died. We couldn't risk anyone seeing that, so Deaton had to take her."

"There has to be someone who can sit with you." Derek said. "I don't want you alone right now."

Effie gave a small smile. "I'm not."

Derek returned it. "You know what I mean." he sighed, shaking his head. "I should be there with you. I shouldn't have to rely on someone else to take care of my mate."

"Hey," Effie's tone was sharp. "you think it doesn't kill me that you're in another country, sorting through all the crap you've had to deal with, alone? I know you have Cora, but I can feel each and every stumble you take while coming to terms with your past. It's only cause I promised Dad I'd finish senior year with Stiles that I'm still here. Just like you promised Cora to stay with her until she felt ready for you to leave."

"It's hard." Derek admitted. "Harder than I thought it would be. Especially with all that's going on, now."

"We knew Beacon Hills wouldn't stay quiet forever." Effie said. "Not after the Nemeton and the Deadpool."

"Any more issues with Theo?" Derek asked a question he knew would let Effie's mind wander away from Lydia.

"He seems to be in exactly the right place at exactly the right time." Effie said. "Every time. And his heartbeat, it never falters."

Derek frowned. "Never?" he shook his head. "Everyone's heartbeat falters at some point."

"Derek," Effie shifted in her seat. "this kid's heart didn't even register learning Stiles and I are Sparks. Everyone reacts to that, even if they already know. Having it confirmed gets a reaction."

"I don't like this." Derek said. "Ef, promise me you'll stay away from this guy. Please."

"I'll do what I can." Effie said. "But Scott's considering letting him into the pack, so I'm not sure how long it'll work."

"If he does anything," Derek said. "And I mean anything, to you or Stiles, call me and I'll be on the first plane home. If Scott can't see there's something wrong, you need someone with you who does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie woke in the nurse's lounge the next morning to find she'd been moved to the couch and that Melissa was supporting her legs across her lap.

"Lydia?" Effie barely managed to croak her best friend's name.

Melissa smiled at her. "Hey sleepy head. Lydia is just fine. Made it through surgery with no problem and Parrish is sitting with her now." she rubbed Effie's leg. "How are you?"

"Tired," Effie didn't bother trying to hide. Melissa saw through her as well as her mother had. "and I miss Derek. And I'm sick of all this supernatural sh-" she paused, looking at her surrogate mother. "-tuff."

Melissa chuckled. "Nice save. Have you talked to Derek about last night?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah. He made me swear I'd call him if things got too bad. He'll be back as fast as possible if we need him."

"'We' as in you and Stiles." Melissa easily guessed. "Doesn't take being a werewolf or werefox, to know you two are the most loyal people he's had in a long time." she patted Effie's shin. "Did you tell him to come home?"

Effie shook her head. "Not yet. I'm just overwhelmed. And having Lydia's life literally in my hands shook me."

Melissa watched Effie's face. "You don't have to do this without Derek, Ef."

"I know," Effie said quietly. "I know I don't." she sighed. "Beacon Hills has just brought him so much pain, the more he can stay away, the better I feel it is for him."

"Does he know you feel that way?" Melissa asked.

"Tell Derek Hale I won't ask him to come home for his own good?" Effie worded the unspoken question. "You have met him, right?"

Melissa laughed. "Good point. But let me tell you something, Effie, and this comes from a failed marriage. You know communication is key in any relationship, I've watched you and Derek shout at each other until you're both red in the face, it's impressive. Like, really impressive."

Effie giggled. "You were about to give me advice?"

"Right," Melissa cleared her throat. "you may think you're doing what's best for someone you love, but unless they tell you there's a problem, it's not a good idea to assume there is. You're right, Beacon Hills has brought Derek a lot of pain, but you know what it also brought him?" Effie shook her head. "You. It brought him you, the one person who will always be there for him, no matter what happens. It really doesn't matter what bad things have happened, because you're here to keep him grounded and heal any wounds, physical, mental or emotional, that are caused."

"What are you trying to say?" Effie asked.

"Trust what you have." Melissa said. "Trust that, no matter what, no matter the past, you can get through anything together. You just have to talk to each other."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie!"

Effie caught Mason as he ran towards her. They were in a club called _Sinema_ and there was a new chimera running around.

"Where are they?" Effie asked. "Mason, where arm Liam and Brett?"

Mason pointed towards the back of the club. "The guy, he has spines on his arms."

"Scorpion stingers." Effie corrected. "Yeah, I know. Get yourself out of here, Mason. We'll take care of this." She took off, not giving Mason time to argue. She crashed through hanging chains and saw Liam tackle Lucas away from Brett, who was bleeding from his abdomen. "Liam!"

The beta looked at Effie and kicked the chimera towards her. She charged her powers into her claws and swiped at Lucas. She connected across his chest, but he seemed to barely feel it. If anything, it made him stronger. Eyes black as night, Lucas ran for Effie and slammed her into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. She dropped to the ground, watching as Lucas took off towards Liam, again, pinning her beta down.

Hearing and feeling Kira and Scott coming, Effie turned as they came bolting in.

"You're a little late." Liam snarled at the alpha. Scott easily sprung into action and kicked the chimera off the beta while Kira pulled her sword and prepared for her turn to take a swing at him.

Scott was quickly knocked to the ground and Kira took over. Liam ran for Effie, pulling her to her feet. Once Kira knocked Lucas back, the two charged him and easily slammed him to the ground, where he stayed, stunned and black eyes faded back to normal.

Panting, Effie saw Mason helping Brett moments before feeling a surge of power. The same surge she'd felt at the police station when Kira freaked out on Tracy. Turning, Effie saw the same aura surrounding Kira from the other fight. The kitsune twirled her sword, yelled in Japanese and went to strike Lucas dead.

"Kira!" Scott shouted as he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist. The aura slowly faded as Kira returned to them. "Is everyone okay?" Brett and Mason nodded while Effie and Liam exchanged looks. Okay was one word. "We need to get him out of here. Liam, help me." They went to pick him up by the arms and legs, but a bolt of some kind suddenly appeared, piercing Lucas's torso. It was quickly retracted on a wire and they all turned, seeing the faces Effie had drawn up on the metal rafters of the ceiling. "Why did you do that?" Scott demanded.

"His condition was terminal." the lead of the three spoke.

"What does that mean?" Effie asked. But the doctors just started walking away.

Scott stepped forward. "What does that mean?"

They stopped. "Failure."

Panic built in Effie as the mystery men disappeared with sparks flying all over the place. Lucas was a failure. Did that mean Tracy was as well? And what did they mean by failure? What made him a failure? And did that mean there were going to be more? Maybe she should call Derek and tell him to come home. Beacon Hills was becoming a whole new battle ground.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stopped as she finally finished painting. Her breathing was coming short and fast, taking in the image before her.

It was Donovan, teeth like a wendigo and a matching mouth on his hand. A hand that was coming down on Stiles's shoulder.

Effie threw down her brush and ran from her room. She was not losing her brother. Not now, not ever.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I was asked what Effie was going to do once it came to Stiles killing Donovan. Here's your answer. He's her brother, there's nothing she won't do to protect, help and care for him. Just like she told John before all hell broke loose with the Nogitsune. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. A Novel Approach

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie update. End of last chapter, we saw Effie painting Stiles being attacked by Donovan. And now, nothing is going to stop her from being there for him. Not even lying to the rest of the pack. They're family, for them that's stronger than anything they have with the others. And then we're off to Eichen House. I really hate this place. You'll have it even more in season six! *pauses* I have got to stop doing that. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie jumped the gate blocking the school's parking lot from the lacrosse field and looked around the parking lot as she ran. She saw Stiles's jeep still parked, hood pulled open. And she could smell his pain and fear lingering. Fear she hadn't smelled since Stiles was possessed. A shiver of terror ran down Effie's spine as she spun and ran fast for the building, following Stiles's scent.

Hearing a loud crash, Effie picked up her pace, easily shifting as she went. She followed the scent to the library. Waving her hand over the card reader, Effie used her magic to get inside instead of her card, which was at home. She ripped the doors open and stopped in her tracks once inside.

The library had been under construction for a while and Stiles was currently standing in front the scaffolding and Donovan was pierced through the torso with a large piece of metal, blood quickly pooling around him. Blood was on Stiles's hands and silver was beginning to mix with the pool.

"Stiles," Effie stepped closer. "Stiles, what happened?"

Stiles looked at his sister, eyes wide. "I-he was-I didn't mean to."

"I know." Effie held out her hand, ignoring the blood as Stiles grabbed on. "Tell me what happened."

Stiles explained Donovan sneaking up on him in the parking lot and grabbing his shoulder. He told Effie that he managed to get away by hitting Donovan with his wrench and ran into the school. The library seemed like the best place to go, because of the lock on the doors. He didn't think Donovan would have a card. He said how Donovan talked about killing their father and killing Effie. How he promised to make it painful and slow. When he had to get away, again, he climbed the scaffolding and ended up pulling one of the support pins and dropping the metal bars on Donovan.

"I never meant to kill him." Stiles panted. "I just wanted him to let go."

Effie squeezed his hand. "You don't have to justify this to me, Stiles. I know what self-defense is." she looked around. "We should call this in. Anonymously."

"We can't use our phones." Stiles pointed out. "They can be tracked."

"The library phone." Effie suggested. "It would make sense to dial from the place the accident occurred."

Stiles nodded and exhaled slowly as he walked over to the phone. Effie turned back to Donovan and focused on his mouth. He had teeth just like the ones she'd seen in Sean's mouth back during the whole Deadpool time. She moved around him, looking at the hand he'd grabbed Stiles with, but saw no sign of the mouth that she'd painted and that Stiles had seen. Whatever had been done to Donovan, clearly it made him able to grow and shrink the mouths at will. That was truly terrifying.

"Ef,"

Effie turned and saw Stiles had hung up. "Done?"

Stiles nodded. "We need to get out of here. Did you drive?"

Effie shook her head. "No. I painted the beginning of the attack and just took off running." As the twins headed for the door, Stiles grabbing a book to prop the door, a vibrating stopped them. "What was that?"

Stiles turned back. "H-he has my phone." he swallowed. "I need to get it."

"Be careful."

Effie found herself holding her breath as Stiles walked closer to Donovan and pulled his phone from the chimera's inside pocket. He quickly ended the call and the twins took off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I don't get it." Effie said as she sat on Stiles's bed. "How can a body just vanish? How can there be no signs of the fight? Everything was perfect."

"Not everything." Stiles said as he wrote on his board. "There was still traces of blood on the pole. Proof that it really did happen."

Effie heard the shake in her brother's tone and stood. "Sti," he slowly turned towards her. It wasn't just his tone that shook. His entire body was shaking and tears were filling his eyes. "Let it out, Stiles. It's okay, you're not alone."

Stiles let out a choked sob before falling into his sister's arms. She cradled him close, hugged him tightly and just let him cry. He took someone's life, another living person was dead because of him. It wasn't an easy thing to deal with. Even Effie had a meltdown after she first realized she killed someone. True, she had been all but feral, looking for Derek, but the Calaveras were still people and she ended a number of their lives.

Stiles's phone vibrating shocked the twins apart and the elder pulled it out. Seeing it was Scott, he answered, putting it on speaker.

"Scott,"

 _"Stiles,"_ Scott's voice was panicked. _"someone's taking the bodies."_

Effie exhaled sharply as Stiles almost froze. "Scott, it's Effie. What do you mean?"

 _"Is Stiles still there?"_

"I'm here." Stiles said. "What are you talking about?"

 _"I'm at the animal clinic."_ Scott explained. _"With Kira. Tracy's body is gone. The lock on the door was broken from the outside. My mom told me Lucas's body was missing from the morgue. They're searching the whole hospital for it. Someone's stealing the bodies."_

Effie saw Stiles was starting to shake again and took the phone. "Call us if you find anything. We'll check the Bestiary for any information on who would want chimera bodies." Before Scott could respond, Effie hung up and switched both Stiles's phone and her own to silent. "We'll worry about that later. You need to accept what you did."

"Scott can't find out." Stiles muttered. "He'll never understand."

Effie moved towards the computer. "Then I'll call someone who will."

Stiles frowned. "Who?"

Effie glanced back at him as she booted up Skype. "Derek."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek watched Effie through the camera as Stiles finally showed the mark on his shoulder. It was a circular bite mark with punctures all around it. Effie set her hand over it and both men watched her focus as she tried to heal the wound. But even as the pain filtered up her arm in black veins, none of the wound faded.

"I don't understand," Effie dropped her arm. "I healed your broken bones just fine. Why can't I heal this?"

"Don't push it," Derek cautioned. "We don't know what could happen if you force your magic. Stiles, does it feel any better?"

"The pain's gone." Stiles admitted. "Which is nice."

Derek sighed. "Any idea if Theo had something to do with this?"

"It's possible." Stiles said. "But that would mean he's also working with these doctors and the chimeras."

"Have you found anything on him?" Effie asked.

"Braeden hasn't gotten back to me yet." Derek said. "But Ralph offered to look into Theo's story. So far, he can't find anyone to confirm it. But the pack is willing to provide back up, if you guys need it."

"Bringing in another pack would just upset Scott." Stiles shook his head. "But thanks for helping."

Derek gave his own head shake. "Stiles, thanking me is the last thing you should be doing. I'll help you and Effie, no matter what."

Stiles gave a small nod, swallowing thickly. "I know." he cleared his throat. "I'll be right back."

Effie and Derek stayed silent as Stiles left the room.

"I'm working on coming home." Derek said. Effie turned to him, eyes wide. "I told you, if anything happened to you or Stiles, I was coming home."

"But we don't have any proof it was Theo." Effie said. "Isn't it a bit premature?"

"I've been fighting the urge to be there long enough." Derek argued. "Your brother was attacked, Effie. And he can't even tell your alpha because he's afraid of how Scott will react."

Effie blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. "I could have lost him, Derek. Making that painting, my heart stopped. I haven't been that afraid since drawing your death." she ran her hands through her hair. "I hate this power. I hate knowing something terrible is going to happen and nine times outta ten not being able to stop it." She dropped her hands and just stared. "I want you to come home. I think I need you here. I know Beacon Hills is a lot of bad memories, but-"

"It has you." Derek stopped her. "And as long as it does, the bad memories don't matter. As soon as I can arrange it, I'll be home. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After arguing with Lydia over who was going to Eichen House and who wasn't, she lost on both Stilinski fronts, the trio made their way to Beacon Hills' local insane asylum.

Effie stood with Kira and Lydia at the entrance to Eichen House while Lydia pressed the intercom, trying to get someone to answer. She kept an ear on Scott and Stiles, as they were standing back by the jeep, talking.

She could hear them talking about how Kira almost killed Lucas and how against Scott was when it came to killing the chimeras. That they were victims as much as the people they were attacking and killing.

"We shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save." Scott said.

Effie turned to look at the true alpha and wanted to smack his head in. But she held her tongue, knowing the last thing Stiles needed was his best friend and sister fighting. Again.

When the security door suddenly opened, they all turned to it in surprise. Lydia hadn't gotten a response from the intercom.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Effie muttered as they headed through. Her statement was backed when the door sealed itself again. After a brief hesitation, the group continued into the building and to the security desk.

The orderly, who was creepier than Brunski, placed a plastic box in front of them. "Please empty your pockets into the container."

"We're to see-"

The man cut Scott off. "Please empty your pockets into the container."

The group exchanged looks but did as they were told. Effie pulled out her phone, shutting it off first, and set in inside, along with her wallet.

"Please remove your belt," the orderly said to Kira. "and place it into the container."

"I kind of need the belt." Kira tried. "It's crucial to the outfit."

"Please remove your belt," the orderly said again. "which patients will attempt to take and use to strangle either themselves, or others."

"Right," Kira quickly removed the belt and put it in the box.

They stood there, having an uncomfortable staring contest with the orderly before a clanging door had them turning. Standing there was one of the doctors, Conrad Fenris.

"I'll remind you," he said as he led them down into the asylum. "I'm only doing this as a favor to Deaton. And I'm doing it against my better judgment."

"Hey, what's the etiquette for talking to this guy?" Stiles asked. "I mean, do you ever look at the other eye?"

"I wouldn't." Fenris said. "In fact, while you're down here, try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything."

"That's not exactly comforting." Effie felt the need to comment.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Fenris said.

Effie nodded. "Of course not."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie felt it before they crossed it. Mountain ash. And a lot of it. Kira and Scott stopped, clearly unable to get passed it. Effie stopped with them, just to give Fenris a show.

"You didn't think you were all going, did you?" Fenris commented.

"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Everywhere." Fenris nodded. "But heavily concentrated down here."

Effie traced a finger along the wall as she walked over the line. She saw Fenris's face and smirked.

"Did you think this was going to work on me?" she asked.

Fenris frowned. "It should have."

"Druidfox." Effie pointed to herself. "Powers of a fox, perks of a druid."

"Mountain ash doesn't stop her." Stiles finished. "No matter the amount."

"You shouldn't be here." Fenris muttered, even as he swiped his card. "You're dangerous to have around them."

"I'm more dangerous to try and stop." Effie pointed out as she stood with her brother and Lydia.

Fenris held the door open. "Valack's cell is at the end of the hall."

The three turned to look back at Scott.

"We'll be right here." he reassured.

Lydia and Effie led the way through the door, Stiles right behind them. They walked down a long hall, that had multiple turns and more cells than Effie could count. All manner of creatures were in there. Mouthless ones, clawed, fanged, winged. Anything imaginable. Effie kept her eyes glowing, as if to ward off any unwanted advances from the residents.

They reached Valack's cell and found him sitting on the floor, legs crossed, looking entirely too relaxed. He looked up as they approached, white gauze wrapped around his head, covering his infamous third eye.

"Tell me what you just saw." he said.

"Me?" Stiles questioned.

"The creature in the previous cell," Valack went on. "The myth is, that it can take on the appearance of lost souls that become inexplicably bound to it. Did you happen to see any lost souls, Mr. Stilinski?"

"Everyone down here." Stiles answered.

"Oh, don't give up on us yet." Valack said. "We're all works in progress."

"Where did you hear that from?" Lydia asked.

"Wise words from a former cellmate." Valack said before getting up. "Did you bring the book?" Stiles pulled it out and held it up. "Very nice. First edition. Of course, there was only one print."

"There's no TR McCammon, is there?" Effie asked.

"No."

"You wrote the book." Lydia said.

"That's right, Lydia." Valack said. "Maybe what you guessed is it's not just a book."

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"A tool." Valack answered. "Designed to open your eyes."

"To what?" Stiles questioned.

"To them." Valack said. "The Dread Doctors."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie was starting to feel off. She had turned away from Valack and wasn't listening to the conversation. She knew he wanted Lydia's scream recorded, even if she didn't know why, but anything else was overtaken by the unsettling feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. When the lights started flickering, the feeling grew.

She could hear Valack saying something about bringing a kitsune but Effie's senses were focused outside the hall, outside the basement. Outside the building. She didn't even flinch when the lights exploded and the hall went dark.

"They knew you were coming." Valack said. "They're here. And you unlocked the door for them."

Effie growled over her shoulder. "Tell us what we need to know or I'll unlock your door for them. And then lay down a nice clear path for them to get to you."

Valack scoffed. "You're bluffing."

Effie flashed her shifted eyes. "I'm really not."

"You." Valack stepped back. "There hasn't been a druid shifter in hundreds of years."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills." Stiles shot back. "Now answer our questions."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie worked to control her panting as she, Stiles and Lydia hid in a bathroom from the Dread Doctors. They'd come too fast and they weren't able to get out in time. Stiles held both girls close, Lydia to his front and Effie to his side, as if reassuring himself they were there.

Effie swallowed as she listened to Valack's cell being opened and the doctors taking the man to the ground.

 _"You don't have to do this."_ Valack said. _"You don't have to-"_

His scream had Effie slapping her hands over her ears. It was filled with such pain and horror, she nearly started crying.

It wasn't long before the power kicked back on and the three let out their first easy breath since entering Eichen House.

"I think we're okay." Lydia said softly. "Stiles."

"No, it's not okay." Stiles shook his head. "All this? It's on us. Everything that's happened, everything that's gonna happen, it's our fault."

"It's our responsibility." Lydia said.

Effie dropped her head back. "It's on us to stop."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not gonna lie, the little show Effie did when she crossed the Mountain Ash barrier was Peter influenced. Who better to channel in a moment like that, right? I know, I suck. But there we have it. Derek's working to get home, Effie managed to surprise the doc and Valack, which was fun. And now things get tricky and filled with more stress. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Required Reading

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. Scott's crossing one of the last lines that Effie is willing to put up with and she comes to a realization as to just who her alpha is. Also, Theo steals something and really risks incurring the wrath of Effie and the only reason he escapes, for now, is because Lydia needs the twins' help. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie could tell it was starting to get to Stiles, having to keep Donovan's murder a secret from everyone. They'd agreed, with Derek's backing, that until they knew what happened to the body, they'd keep it from John as well as the pack. It wasn't the best idea to keep something so serious from their father, but with all that was going on, it was the safest one they had.

However, it was the only safe route they were going down, because Scott had decided the pack needed to finish reading Valack's book, to trigger any memories of the Dread Doctors and find out just who they chimeras were. And he was letting Theo join them. Effie had taken that info about as well as expected. With a flash of her eyes and a deep growl.

"When are you going to start trusting him?" Scott all but demanded when he cornered Effie at his house. The others were gathering in the living room.

Effie didn't give the alpha an inch. "When he stops setting my fox on edge. I don't know how your animal instincts work, Scott, but mine have a damn good habit of knowing just where the real danger is."

"Theo isn't dangerous." Scott insisted. "Whatever your fox is telling you is wrong."

Effie shook her head. "You know, you might be a true alpha, but you're a damn crappy pack leader." she rolled up her copy of the book. "I'm taking this home to read."

"You can't do this alone." Scott didn't rise to Effie's insult, pretending as though she didn't even say it. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll have Derek on video chat." Effie grabbed her bag and jacket. "He can call Stiles if anything happens. He and Lydia know how to calm me down."

Scott crossed his arms. "What if you hurt them?"

"Even in my most feral state," Effie said. "I've always known friend from foe. Now isn't any different." she held up a hand as Scott went to speak again. "Stop, Scott. You wanna talk more about this, we'll hash it out another time. I'm done for now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sighed, setting the book down on her keyboard. "This has got to be the worst reading I've ever suffered through." she rubbed her eyes. "I'm exhausted."

Derek frowned as he watched her. "I've never seen you get tired this quickly."

"Maybe," Effie tapped the pages. "maybe the trigger for the memories is sleep. Like, it helps jog your brain so you can remember."

"Not sure I like the sound of that." Derek admitted. "Stop reading for now. Tell me what happened with Scott."

Effie sat back with a dry laugh. "What happened was my alpha telling me my instincts were wrong because they weren't the same as his. I just," she sighed. "I'm not even sure I really see Scott as my alpha any more."

"Kind of like when Isaac stopped seeing me as his." Derek pointed out. "Do you feel a pull towards another alpha?"

Effie smiled a bit. "You. But I'm not sure that counts, given our mate status."

"It's two different pulls." Derek explained. "Just like the pack pulls you feel are different. Ours should come from deep inside, as it's truly a part of us. The alpha pull is more on the surface, since it can change."

Effie took a moment, feeling along her bonds with the others in the pack. Stiles and John were the tightest, the strongest, as they were her family. Melissa and Lydia were just after them and Liam and Kira after that. Malia's bond had always been the weakest because of how unstable she seemed. Effie didn't want to risk tying herself to someone who might not stay, but it was getting stronger the longer she was with Stiles. Scott's was completely separate from the rest of the pack, as he was the alpha. But it wasn't the same pull it had been in the beginning. When Scott first became the pack alpha, Effie would touch their bond and feel confidence in her alpha, respect and a level of pride. Now, all three were still there, but they were weaker. A lot weaker.

And there was a second pull, tying her to Derek. One that twined with the love from the mate bond and strengthened the pack bond.

"It's you." Effie whispered. "You're my alpha. I think you always have been."

"All the more reason for me to be with you," Derek said. "and Stiles and anyone else who's having trouble following Scott's path." He watched a look of peace settle over Effie, felt it flow through their bond. "Keep reading, I'm not going anywhere."

Effie smiled. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jolting upright, Effie panted slightly as she looked around. She was curled up on her bed, the Dread Doctors book in front of her with her laptop on what was typically Derek's pillow. She could still see him over the video chat, also sleeping. There was nothing over their bond that brought Effie worry so she knew Derek wasn't what woke her.

Standing from the bed, she moved to the window and opened it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and scented the air. It only took a few seconds before her eyes snapped open, glowing lilac.

"Theo."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The perk of Effie only having two classes was, when Stiles's free period rolled around, they were able to head back to their house and look for clues of what Theo had been doing outside Effie's window.

"I'm seriously creeped out by the fact that he was here." Stiles said as they searched the room.

Effie snorted. "You? It's my room he was stalking around."

Stiles frowned a bit. "Do you think it was your waking that made him leave?"

"That or seeing Derek on the video chat." Effie suggested.

Stiles chuckled a bit. "You are so lucky that is free or Dad would be limiting your calls."

"I'd like to see him try." Effie challenged. She moved to her finished paintings in her closet. "He was over here."

Stiles joined her. "Any of them missing?"

Effie quickly sorted through the canvases, taking in the various ones from school and the more personal, like the portrait of Derek. She was nearly certain they were all there when she stopped.

"Crap." she muttered.

"What?" Stiles looked at her. "Ef, what's missing?"

Effie turned to her brother. "The one of Donovan attacking you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heading to the hospital with Stiles and Lydia wasn't exactly what Effie wanted to do after finding out Theo stole her painting, but both felt it was a better plan than her ripping his arms off and beating him with them. And yes, she was willing to admit that maybe she'd picked up a few of Derek's more homicidal habits.

"Okay," Stiles said as they got out of the car. "then what are we doing here if you've already had your suppressed memory?"

"It wasn't the right memory." Lydia explained. "I remember my grandmother at Eichen House. There was nothing to do with the surgery, nothing to do with Dread Doctors. So, if I read the book, why don't I have the full memory of my experience with them?"

Effie looked between the two. "We're not supposed to know that, are we?"

"No," Lydia stopped. "something happened during the surgery, but now I think it maybe has more to do with me being a banshee. It's not my memory, guys. It's someone else's."

The twins looked at each other, fear and determination coloring their matching eyes.

"Then let's figure out whose it is." Stiles said.

The three headed into the hospital and easily made their way to the surgical floor. It took no time to find the one where Lydia was operated on, only to find the lights not working.

"Uh, not going on." Stiles said from the switches.

Lydia made a sound of annoyance. "Ask someone."

Stiles frowned. "Okay, I thought this was more of an auditory thing."

"I still want to see what I'm hearing." Lydia said as she explored the room.

Effie shook her head. "Sure, makes sense." she turned to Stiles. "Go, I'll stay with her." she watched Lydia move around the room, stopping next to the surgical bed. "Anything?"

Lydia shook her head. "Voices, but I think that's the people who've passed in here."

Effie tensed a little. "That's not creepy at all." she shifted slightly when Lydia's head turned towards the EKG machine. "Lyds?" The banshee didn't answer, but Effie got the hint to stay quiet and just watched. She walked towards the machine, slowly reaching out to touch it and leaned forward, ear turned. That lasted a few moments before Lydia picked up the wires for the machine and started shaking, her breathing getting shallow and rapid. Effie shot over to her. "Lydia, what is it? What are you hearing? Or seeing?" she touched her best friend. "Lyds, answer me." Effie suddenly whipped her head towards the door. "Stiles."

"Go." Lydia managed to say. "I'm okay." she looked at Effie. "It's just a vision. Stiles is in trouble."

Effie was torn. "I'll come right back for you."

Lydia nodded. "I know. Go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Come next chapter, Effie gets to beat on Theo. A lot. It's great. Don't mess with Stiles unless you want pain, honestly. So, I'm sure you all knew it was coming that Derek is Effie's true alpha. Stiles's as well, but we'll connect those dots later. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Strange Frequencies

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. We've got Effie breaking ass on Theo, Stiles and Effie talking about what they saw after reading the Dread Doctors book and a stake out at the vet's office. Oh, and Derek is not pleased by Theo threatening his pack. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

 _"Don't say anything."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I didn't say anything about Donovan."_

Effie heard Theo's threat to Stiles and lost it. She charged onto the roof, ignoring the sparks flying from the power grid. Claws glowing hot and eyes lilac, Effie kicked Theo away from Stiles and brought her claws down across his chest. She didn't know if it was because he was weak from fighting, and killing, the chimera at Stiles's feet or because Effie caught him by surprise, but Theo wasn't able to fight back until his shirt was tattered and Effie had him at the edge of the roof.

"Stop!" Theo shouted, pushing Effie back. He didn't shift. Not even his eyes. "Effie! Stop!"

Effie growled. "You threaten my brother with something you shouldn't even know about and you think I'll stop?" she swiped again, but Theo dodged it. "You really aren't the same Theo from fourth grade, or you'd know there isn't a damn thing I won't do to protect my brother."

"I was there!" Theo fought. "I was at the library!" his words stopped Effie and had Stiles moving closer. "Malia found the book, she was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library. I told her I was close. When I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down."

"You saw," Stiles said.

"Just the body." Theo confirmed. Stiles reached forward, pulling Effie back. "I watched Effie run in and you both come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car. The body was gone." the twins didn't say anything, didn't move. "Look, I don't know who took him. I only saw what you saw and I didn't say anything because you didn't." the three turned as they heard sirens. "That's not an ambulance, is it?"

The two shook their heads, moving towards the end of the roof.

"We should get out of here." Theo said.

Stiles looked at the body. "We can't just leave him."

"Fine," Theo nodded. "alright, let's take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who."

"You killed him." Stiles said.

"In self-defense." Theo insisted. "He was gonna kill you and me. We stay, we're either gonna have to tell the truth or we're gonna need a pretty convincing story. It's your choice. I'm not gonna ask you to lie to your dad."

Stiles sighed as he and Effie looked at each other. He saw her phone in her hand and gave a subtle tilt towards it. She gave a single nod and squeezed it a bit tighter.

"Don't worry," Stiles said to Theo. "we've had plenty of practice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek's growl was loud and clear over the phone. "He threatened you?"

"That was what he was aiming for." Effie confirmed. "Don't think he meant it to be both of us, though." she looked back at the clinic from her car, wanting to listen to Theo, Stiles and Scott, but knowing she needed to focus. "It isn't right, Derek. He isn't right."

"Have you asked Deaton about any of this?" Derek asked.

Effie laughed lightly. "And risk him telling Scott?" she shook her head. "No, the only emissary I trust right now is Stiles. Not to mention, he's MIA at the moment." she looked at the picture of her and Derek on her visor. "How's that coming home plan?"

Derek smiled softly. "I'm getting there. Ralph wants to make sure I have all the information they can gather before I leave. The Dread Doctors have them pretty freaked out."

"And they're not even dealing with them." Effie commented. "How long do you think I can keep myself from painting before I snap and use whatever surface and medium I can find?"

"Let's not find out." Derek cautioned. "Please. Knowing our luck, your medium will be blood and the surface a locker in the middle of the high school."

Effie snorted. "Yeah, that would be our luck." she pulled the picture down and held it in her lap. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Derek said. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

Effie nodded, even though Derek couldn't see her, and held those words and the picture close. She really hoped soon would come just a little faster.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey Ef," Stiles was quiet. "can we talk?"

Effie nodded. "Of course." As it was Saturday, the two were at Derek's loft. It was their go to place when home wasn't an option or the pack was too much.

"Before Josh-" Stiles stopped. "before the chimera attacked me on the roof, I remembered something."

Effie set down her sketch book. "The Doctors?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, not them." he twisted the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "It was Mom. During one of her episodes." he clung to Effie's hand as she reached out to him. "She was on the roof, saying she needed to get away from me, that I was trying to kill her and she wanted me to stop looking at her. Dad tried talking her down, but she was so caught in the delusion."

Effie squeezed Stiles's hand as the twins felt tears pressing at their eyes. More than once in the time it took for Claudia Stilinski to pass, her disease had turned her on her children. She would spew hateful words at them, lashing out physically if they didn't run from the verbal assault. John had done what he could to reassure his children that their mother didn't mean her words, that it was her sickness making her say such things. But it was hard for them to understand that the loving, caring woman who had tended to them when they were sick and rocked them to sleep, was the crazed person before them, hating them for simply being there to support her while she fought for her life.

"Did," Effie cleared her throat. "did Dad ever tell you why I stopped painting after Mom died?"

Stiles shook his head. "He just said you were too sad to paint."

"Partly true." Effie nodded. "But the real reason was, about a week before we lost her, I was in her hospital room sketching. I drew her laying in her bed, but I made her look like a princess who was sleeping, waiting for her prince charming to save her with true love's kiss." she chuckled wetly. "Dad said it was adorable and that Mom would love it."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

Effie blinked, her tears falling. "She woke up and saw what I was doing. She grabbed the sketch, shredding it in a fit and said I was using it to steal her life. That it was my fault she was dying. I knew it wasn't true, but the fact that my mother thought I wanted her dead, that I wanted to kill her, I couldn't breathe."

"She caused your first panic attack." Stiles said quietly.

Effie nodded. "I didn't touch my art supplies for almost two years. Aunt Talia is the one who talked me into painting, again. She told me to remember Mom how she was before she was ill, before she no longer knew what sweet and gentle children she had. Before she wasn't Mom any more." she sniffed softly. "I saw it the other night, after we found out Theo took my painting. Only without Aunt Talia."

"God, I miss them." Stiles sighed, wiping at his tears. "I miss all of them." he watched Effie wipe her own tears away. "You ever wonder what it would be like to have Aunt Talia as our alpha? Or even Laura?"

"All the time." Effie admitted. "Derek thinks Aunt Talia would have let us do as we pleased while still being strict with her kids. Same with Laura." she grinned. "Remember what they'd call us?"

"Their special pups." Stiles laughed. "Said the pack would never be complete without their own special pups." he looked around the loft. "Derek's coming home soon, right?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, he'll be here before we know it." She hoped.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The idea of spending hours on end alone with Theo made Effie's stomach turn. But with Stiles there, it was a little easier. And she wasn't actually with Theo, as her place was perched on the hood of the jeep, sketch book in lap and pencil in hand. Though she'd much rather be with the others protecting Hayden, their newest chimera, she wasn't about to leave her brother alone with the one person she didn't trust.

Tapping her pencil against her knee, Effie listened to her brother and Theo talk about the chimeras they'd killed and why Theo hadn't ratted to Scott.

"You know who you remind me of?" Theo questioned.

Stiles sighed. "Theo, I don't care."

"My sister." Theo pressed as if Stiles hadn't spoken. "She was smarter than everyone, too. And a pain in the ass like you. She always looked out for me, the same way you look out for Scott." Effie looked down at the jeep roof as silence rang. "You know, I was the one that found her body. She'd fallen into a creek, broken her leg. They told us she would have been okay if it wasn't one of the coldest nights of the year. If it wasn't for the hypothermia. You know, when I found her, all I could think was that I should have known. That I should have been looking out for her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stiles asked. Effie was wondering the same thing. And why there was no change in Theo's heart beat. Again.

"I'm telling you," Theo said. "because even if you don't trust me, and even if you don't like me, I'm still gonna be looking out for you."

Effie gripped her pencil, not liking the way Theo's words sounded. Almost promising, as if Stiles had no say in the matter.

Before she could tap back into the conversation, her eyes flashed and her pencil moved to the paper. She knew better than to fight it, though, instead of her eyes locking on what she was drawing, they were fixed on the vet's building in front of her. She couldn't look down at the sketch, no matter how hard she tried. It was like something was holding her head in place, refusing to let it move even the slightest bit.

When Effie picked up a new scent, while still drawing, she tried so hard to throw her pencil away, to stop the sketching, but she couldn't fight it. Before she knew what was happening, she felt something burning hot come towards the jeep and the door get ripped open. She only jolted out of her vision as the jeep started moving, being lifted from its rear end and turned over onto its top. Effie shouted in shocked as she was tossed from the vehicle and slammed into the side of the building.

The last thing she saw before everything went dark was Stiles hanging out the window of the jeep, blood all over his face and flames burning close by.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Man, there are entirely too many cliffhangers in this season. I mean, come on people. Leaving us with Stiles unconscious in his burning jeep? Really? And yes, I had to include Effie in that. Like she's leaving Stiles alone with Theo ever again. For those wondering, Derek won't be back until 5b, but we will keep seeing and hearing from him until then. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Ouroboros

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, kids, with our next Effie chapter. Dude, John was just not winning any points with anyone in this season. I know he's still adjusting the the supernatural way of life, but come on, man. Either way, time for Stiles to admit Effie isn't the only one no longer calling Scott their alpha. Not gonna say much else. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie shot up with a gasp, her lungs immediately coughing to expel the smoke that tried to fill them. Without conscious thought, she used her magic to clear the air of the suffocating smoke and heard more coughing from nearby.

Struggling to sit up, Effie saw Theo pulling Stiles from his jeep, which was still burning. Hand out, Effie focused on the fire symbol of her tattoo and within moments, the fire put itself out. Getting to her feet, she grabbed the end of Roscoe and started lifting it back up right. She caught sight of Theo on the other side, but paid him no mind.

Once the jeep was back on its wheels, Effie moved to Stiles.

"Hey," she smiled softly. "you alright?"

Stiles blinked. "Me? I wasn't the one tossed into a building."

Effie chuckled. "No, but you are the one who doesn't heal as fast as the rest of us. At least, not without some sisterly aid."

"I'm fine," Stiles smiled. "I just," he stood with Effie's help and groaned at his jeep. "I'm getting sick of the supernatural going after my jeep."

Effie rubbed his back. "We'll get it fixed, don't worry."

"Suspect in 187 is in custody," Stiles's radio sounded. "and is in route to station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira."

"What's a 187?" Theo asked.

"Homicide." the twins answered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The last thing Effie ever expected to see what Scott foolishly shove his claws into an innocent kid's neck, without even asking permission first. Without warning or hesitation. Or even care that he could do Corey serious damage. Even at his craziest, Peter hadn't even been that brazen. And that was saying something. Scott had turned another desperate corner and it made Effie glad she was already taking steps towards reaffirming Derek as her alpha.

And now, as if that wasn't enough, Effie was basically on lock down.

"You tell me, man." Effie had followed Stiles, who was ranting to the repair guy on his phone, into the hospital. "You're the mechanic. If the gas tank didn't rupture, nothing electrical was burned, then how did the fire start?" Stiles stopped and Effie nearly ran into him. "Spontaneously combusted? That's your answer? Are you kidding-" He was stopped as John appeared and took his phone.

"What are you two doing here?" John asked.

"Dad, you gotta leave the body." Stiles said. "Kay? Leave it and let whoever wants to take it just take it. Trust me."

"I'm doing my job, Stiles." John said before turning and walking away. The twins weren't taking that.

"Yeah, you been real busy," Effie said. "arresting people you know are innocent."

"Go home." John ordered. "Now." he stopped and faced the twins. "And Effie, I don't want you leaving the house. At all."

Effie frowned. "What? Why?"

"The one thing all the victims have in common." John said. "They had two different sets of DNA before they were taken."

"What does-"

"You're a druidfox, Ef." Stiles said slowly. "You probably have two different sets of DNA."

"I'd have someone check your blood," John went on. "but I can't exactly tell them to see if there's fox and magic in there. So, until this is solved, you go out as little as possible. And stick to your alpha."

Effie crossed her arms. "Love to, but he's in South America."

John frowned this time. "What? No, I meant Scott."

"He's not my alpha." Effie shook her head. "Not any more."

"I don't have time for this." John waved a hand and hit the elevator call button. "Effie, home. Now. Stiles, make sure she listens." The doors opened and all three walked in, the siblings daring their father to send them back. "This is not up for debate."

"We're not leaving." Stiles said. "Safest place for Effie to be is with the failed bodies. The ones the doctors won't come back for. So we're staying right here."

"You know," John started once the doors closed. "Clark mentioned something about, uh, key cards for the library. Do you all have after hours access?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we do. I'd show you mine, but I lost it a couple weeks ago."

Effie quickly pulled hers. "Here, Dad." she gave it to him, hoping to distract him from Stiles. "This is what they look like."

John barely looked it over as he flipped it in his hands. Stiles and Effie kept up their well practiced calm fronts, but on the inside, they knew it was only a matter of time before their father found out what really happened. To Stiles's card and Donovan.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie grabbed Stiles's hand before he could throw out his library card. "Here," she held it between her hands and focused. She couldn't change it or make it disappear entirely, but she could make it so it appeared to have actually been taken and rather banged up from the trip. "whenever this is all over, I can fix it. For now, at least it'll live up to the story."

Stiles gripped the card, tapping it on his leg, before nodded. "Yeah, okay." he put it away and ran his hands over his face. "This is all so messed up, Effie. Donovan and Theo. Lying to Dad, again. And," he turned to his sister. "did you mean it when you said that Scott wasn't your alpha any more?"

Effie swallowed. "Yeah, I did." she replayed her conversations with Scott and Derek that had led up to her realization of her true ties. "It's more than Derek being my mate that makes him my alpha. Never once, even when we were on different sides, did I doubt him. But Scott,"

"It's hard not to doubt." Stiles finished. "I've, uh, I've actually talked to Isaac and Chris about it a few times."

Effie frowned with a smile. "Really? I didn't know you kept in touch with Isaac." Chris, well, he liked Effie so he learned to tolerate Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. "He grew on me. Even if I still don't understand the scarves."

Effie laughed. "Let it go, Sti. He-" she stopped, looking around.

"Ef," Stiles sat up straighter. "What is it?"

Effie shook her head. "Something's not right." she stood, eyes glued to the ceiling. "The water for the sprinklers. It's changing."

"Changing?" Stiles parroted. "Changing how?"

"Steam." Effie said moments before she ran for the hall where the morgue, and their father, was. She heard Stiles hot on her heels, but she also heard the screams of terror coming from John's deputies.

"Clark!" John's voice rang through the chaos. "Parrish! Clark!" The fire alarms started ringing, blocking Effie's hearing of what was happening further away. She growled in annoyance, taking the last corner towards John.

"Dad!" the twins called out as one. "Dad! Dad!" they stopped in front of him. "Dad, the body."

The three slowly entered the morgue, John in the lead with his gun, though why he had it out when Effie was sporting her claws, they didn't know. Once they got inside, they saw the drawer that had been holding the newest body was open. And empty.

Effie retracted her claws and leaned against Stiles. This was getting old. Fast.

John quickly left, probably to check on the others, when Stiles saw something gleaming on the ground. Letting go of Effie, he moved and picked it up. Seeing what it was, he showed his sister.

"We need to call Lydia."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's him." Stiles said after handing Lydia Parrish's badge. "He's the one taking the bodies."

Lydia sighed, turning from the twins. "And I think I know where he's taking them."

"I don't like the sound of that." Effie piped up from Stiles's computer chair.

"You shouldn't." Lydia confirmed. "Because I think it's the Nemeton."

The Stilinski siblings flinched out of reflex and looked at each other. They hadn't gone near the Nemeton since the whole mess with Stiles and the Nogitsune. And they really weren't eager to go back. But it looked like they had no choice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Fucking Nemeton. Anyone else sick of that stump? Any chance we can burn it already? I might do a side story for that, actually...Focusing! John's connected a dot about Effie that no one else thought of and it might mean even more danger for her. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Lies of Omission

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. And we've reached the beginning of the end for Stiles and Effie within Scott's pack. You all know what scene I'm talking about. No, Derek is not there to hug Stiles after the fight, but Effie is and we know how much help she is for her brother. There's not much else, other than Lydia confirming her knowledge of knowing Scott isn't the twins' alpha and Effie arguing with Stiles over Theo's ultimatum. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Spending her spare time walking around the preserve looking for the Nemeton was not something Effie wanted to do. Ever. But she wasn't about to leave Stiles and Lydia to do it alone. Besides, they were who she felt safest with, lately. And the only ones not smothering her because of her double DNA status.

"I'm already a druidfox." Effie said as the trio walked. "Why would they want to try and twist me further?"

"Maybe because they know your body can survive the process." Lydia suggested. "I mean, it was painful when your fox and druid combined, from what Stiles said, but you did survive."

"Yeah, after three days in a coma." Stiles pointed out. "And then she nearly clawed Deaton's throat out when she woke up. I don't think these guys wanna risk that."

Effie kicked a small rock. "I'd be willing to risk it if I could rip their throats out."

Stiles stopped, staring at his sister. "Don't joke like that, Ef. I cannot handle the thought of you being taken by these guys, okay? So just, don't."

"Stiles," Effie was stunned by her brother's reaction. "I didn't mean it. I wouldn't want these guys anywhere near me, even if it did mean a chance to kill them. I wouldn't put myself through that. I wouldn't put any of us through that."

"Even if Scott told you to?" Stiles questioned.

"Scott can kiss my ass." Effie replied without thought. "And then he can kiss Derek's after getting handed his own."

Lydia looked between the two. "What did I miss?"

Effie shifted in place, not wanting to answer. But the look on Lydia's face would not be ignored. "I just," she sighed. "I realized who my actual alpha is, and it's not Scott."

"Of course not." Lydia said, like it was that simple. "You've always been part of Derek's pack, even if he doesn't really have one anymore. You work with Scott because he's family. Because you have history."

Effie blinked before looking at Stiles. "Why do we ever try to decide things without her around?"

Stiles shook his head. "I really have no idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"No." Effie shook her head as Stiles told her what Theo said. "We're not letting him call the shots on this. Not for us."

"For me." Stiles corrected her. "You didn't-"

"We're in this together." Effie stopped him. "Scott has a problem with you, he has a problem with me. That's how it's always been and it's not going to change."

Stiles sighed. "Are you sure?"

Effie gave him a look. "You're my brother, Sti. Maybe we'll reach a point in our lives where we're not willing to do absolutely anything for each other, but right now, you're my pack. Scott and Theo aren't."

"Don't," Stiles shook his head. "don't say that. Don't split from Scott over me."

"I'm splitting from Scott over Scott." Effie reminded him. "He's not my alpha, even if he is my family. And frankly, with how he's been acting lately, I'm not sure I want him as that, either."

Stiles went to reply, but his phone rang, stopping the conversation.

"Speak of the alpha," Stiles muttered as he saw it was Scott. "What's up?"

"Meet me at Deaton's. Effie too."

Stiles frowned. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Just get here."

Effie crossed her arms. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Even through the rain, the moment the two pulled up in Stiles's jeep, Effie could tell something was off with Scott. The alpha looked uncertain, almost hesitant. And it made Effie defensive.

"Hey, sorry," Stiles said as they got out. "I had trouble starting the jeep again. Thing's barely hanging on. Couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia."

Scott just stared at the two, not making eye contact.

"Scott?" Effie questioned.

Without answering, Scott reached into his jacket and pulled out a wrench. Not just any wrench, but Stiles's. The one he used to fix his jeep. And defend himself against Donovan.

"Where'd you get that?" Stiles asked.

"This is yours?" Scott pressed. Stiles shifted in place before reaching out to take it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to." Now Stiles was the one refusing to meet Scott's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

Stiles shook his head, looking up. "I couldn't."

"You killed him? You killed Donovan?"

"Yeah, but he was gonna kill my dad. And Effie. Was I supposed to just let him?"

"You weren't supposed to do this. None of us are."

"You think I had a choice?"

"There's always a choice."

"Yeah, well, I can't do what you can, Scott! I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would have just figured something out, right?"

"I'd try."

"Yeah, because you're Scott McCall! The true alpha! Guess what, all of us can't be true alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!"

"You had to kill him?"

"Yeah, he was gonna kill my dad. My sister."

Scott shook his head. "The way that it happened, there's a point where it's just, it's not self-defense any more."

"What are you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott. You don't even believe me, do you?"

"I want to."

"If you wanted to," Effie spoke up. "you would."

"You helped him cover it up!" Scott accused.

"I protected my brother." Effie shot back. "I protected my pack! Something you haven't been doing at all, lately!"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"Scott," Stiles stepped between the two. "believe me, then. Scott, say you believe me. Say it. Say you believe me."

"Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save."

Stiles stepped forward. "Say you believe me." Scott's eyes zeroed in on the wrench, and he stepped back in actual fear of Stiles.

"We can't kill people." Scott repeated. "Do you believe that? We can't be like those that came before us. Like Peter or Derek."

Effie growled. "Don't do that, Scott. Don't make Derek out to be a cold blooded killer. He only ever killed to protect. Just like I have. Just like Stiles did."

"So you say." Scott said. "How can we really know?"

"By trusting us!" Effie pushed. "For-" she threw her hands up. "We've known each other since Kindergarden, Scott! Do you honestly believe what you've been told?"

"I, I don't know."

"What do I do about this?" Stiles asked. "What do you want me to do? Kay, just, Scott just tell me how to fix this, alright? Please, just tell me. What do you want me to do?"

Scott shook his head. "Don't worry about Malia or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe, uh, maybe you should talk to your dad."

The twins didn't move as Scott walked away from them, entering the vet's office and leaving them in the rain. Effie gasped, almost in pain, as she felt the pack bond with Scott snap and sever.

"That's it then." Stiles said. "Exactly what I knew would happen. I lost my best friend. My alpha."

Effie shook her head. "No, no our alpha is coming home. And when he does, we'll fix this. All of this."

Stiles looked at her, defeat leaking from his very pores. "Promise?"

Effie nodded. "Promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hard to tell who I hated more after this episode; Scott or Theo. They were pretty much tying at this point. In case you hadn't noticed over the last...way too many stories, I really can't stand Scott most of the time. I've done a semi-good job at masking it with Effie. Just wait until I start posting Nicole. That's when my dislike really comes out. But for now, the McCall pack lost two valuable members and another is in serious danger. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	10. Status Asthmaticus

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our last Effie chapter for 5A. Before anyone asks, yes, 5B will be its own story, much like 3A and B. But more on that at the end. Now we've got some serious drama, a confrontation with Theo, that was too much fun to write, and hoping to save the Sheriff in time. Read on.

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched the tow truck chain up the jeep and prepare to lift it. Her phone was pressed against her ear, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ef?"

"Please tell me you're at the airport, getting ready to come back to Beacon Hills." she pleaded.

"Actually, Cora and I drove into Mexico and she just dropped me off." Derek confirmed. "My flight's in half an hour." Effie's sob of relief had him worried. "Ef, talk to me."

Effie shook her head, moving away from where Stiles was calling Malia for a ride. "Scott found out. I don't know how, but I'm willing to bet Theo told him. And he didn't tell him all of the truth. Scott doesn't trust Stiles any more. Kicked him out of the pack, even if he didn't say it."

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"My pack bond severed." Effie said. "And I've long since figured out, as long as Stiles calls someone pack, so do I. Scott's not our pack any more."

"Five hours." Derek said. "Five hours, I'll be back in California and then it's just a couple more til I'm back in Beacon Hills."

"Make it faster?" Effie asked. Pleaded.

"I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you gonna tell him about Donovan?"

Both Effie and Stiles stopped half way out of Malia's car, shocked by the coyote's words.

"You knew?" Stiles asked.

"I guessed." Malia said. "I saw the bite on your shoulder when you were sleeping." the two girls watched Stiles reach up to rub the mark. "It didn't matter to me. That's why I never said anything."

"It matters to me." Stiles said.

Effie sat back, waiting for Stiles to say something else, but he just got out of the car without another word. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Effie reached forward and touched Malia's arm.

"Thank you." the fox whispered.

"I care about him." Malia said. "About both of you."

Effie smiled. "I know." Giving Malia's arm a squeeze, Effie got out of the car and followed her brother into the station.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting in their father's office, the twins waited. Effie reached along her pack bonds to check on each of her friends. Malia was conflicted, but otherwise fine. Melissa was worried and scared, as was Liam. Lydia was hard to figure out, but that's how it usually was with the banshee. Even Parrish, who Effie didn't even realize she considered pack, was safe. For the moment.

"Derek's on a plane." Effie finally spoke.

Stiles exhaled. "You know, that's the first time I've ever been thankful to hear Sourwolf is coming back."

Effie laughed. "You two have come a long way since Derek came back to town, looking for Laura."

"We all have." Stiles pointed out. "You most of all, I think."

Effie frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Stiles smiled. "Look at you, Ef. Before Derek came home, you were always either in your room or in the art room. Sure, you came out for lacrosse games and your track meets, but you never enjoyed it. You stopped enjoying a lot of things after we lost Mom and the majority of the Hales died."

"They were pack." Effie shrugged. "Even if I didn't know what that meant, so many bonds severing at once, I had to shut off or it would have overwhelmed me."

"Even with all we've lost since Derek came back," Stiles went on. "you haven't shut it off."

Effie shook her head. "I can't run away, again. Not even mentally. You and Dad need me. I won't leave you alone again."

Before Effie could respond, the fire alarm suddenly started blaring, forcing the fox to cover her ears in pain. The twins rushed to the door, pulling it open to see what was happening. But the deputies were just as confused as they were.

Stiles pulled Effie back into the office, hoping to block some of the noise from her sensitive ears. But they were only in there for minutes before they saw the deputies pulling their weapons and Parrish walking towards them, steam rising from his body.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles tore from the office, holding up his hands. "Don't shoot! Stay back! Stay out of his way!"

Effie came out as Parrish left the station. "We have to follow him."

Stiles nodded and the two took off after the mysterious deputy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Impound Dad, really?" Effie couldn't believe that was where John hid the last two chimera bodies. But that was where Parrish went, found them, and then drove away in the police van carrying them. Stiles was on the phone, trying to get someone to come get them so they could follow the deputy.

Effie turned sharply as a pickup pulled into the yard and Theo got out.

"Sorry, I got here as fast as I could."

"We gotta go. Now." Stiles said. "Parrish has got the bodies."

"Okay, wait up, Stiles. Wait!"

"Parrish is out and he's got the bodies. We gotta find Scott and we gotta tell him."

"Stiles!" Theo shouted. Even Effie stopped in her tracks, staring at the werewolf. "I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm aware of that." Stiles said. "Doesn't matter. He needs to know about this."

"Stiles." Theo sounded like he was laughing. "Scott doesn't want to talk to you." he reached into his pocket and pulled out Stiles's library card. "But I think your dad does."

Effie stepped forward. "Where did you get that?"

Theo actually smirked. "Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. He found me instead."

"Where is he?" Stiles asked.

"I covered for you." Theo claimed. "This was taken care of."

"You shouldn't have that." Effie threw back. "Stiles never got rid of it."

"I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes." Theo taunted.

"Did you hurt him?" Stiles demanded.

Theo finally stopped walking and faced the twins. "I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I'm here for a pack. I came for the werecoyote. The one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the banshee. The girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark kitsune. The beta with anger issues. I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. And fortunately, it doesn't include Scott. Or the druidfox." he smirked at Effie. "Rare as you are, there's no tainting you."

Effie bared her fangs. "Try and bring the Void back to my brother and trust me, you'll see taint." She could feel the supermoon pulling at her fox, taking its rage and territorial need to protect her brother.

"Your heart beat's rising, Stiles." Theo ignored Effie. Not smart, as her eyes shifted. "It's not because you're afraid. The Nogitsune is gone. But you still got more blood on your hands then any of us."

"I'm about to get more." Stiles promised. "And I'm not alone." Effie's claws were out, eyes flashing lilac.

Theo walked to his truck, putting the ID on it. "I'll tell you where your dad is, if you promise not to help Scott." Stiles took the first swing, but it just made Theo laugh. "There is he! That's Void Stiles. It felt good, didn't it?" Stiles took another swing, knocking Theo to the ground. Effie jumped up and brought a charged fist down on the wolf's stomach. It was harder and stronger than any she'd ever dealt. She backed up to her brother's side as Theo fought to catch his breath and spit the blood from his mouth. "We won't tell Scott, cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know you never needed him." Stiles pinned Theo to the ground while Effie stood tall behind him as back up. "You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually. This is the hard part, because you can't help Scott and save your dad's life. You still got time, Stiles. You still got time."

"Back up, Stiles." Effie growled. The elder twin did as he was told and Effie dropped to her knee, claws tight around Theo's neck. Fire glowed around her claws, searing the skin under them. "Where. Is. Our. Father."

Theo grinned. "Where did the first chimera show up?"

Answer in hand, Effie slammed Theo's head into the ground, hard enough to knock him out, but not to kill him. Then she and Stiles jumped into Theo's truck and took off. They had to find their father.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"DAD!" the twins ran into the ruined house that Parrish had found the first chimera in. That Theo had 'found' Liam and Hayden in. "Dad!" Finding the huge opening in the wall, they saw John lying on the ground, hand in the air, covered in blood. "DAD!"

They fell to their knees on either side of their father, grabbing his hands. Effie started pulling his pain the moment she touched him, tears filling and falling from her eyes.

"Hold on Dad," Stiles said as Effie pulled her phone. "just hold on."

Effie sobbed. "This is Effie Stilinski. The sheriff is down. He needs immediate medical attention. Send an ambulance to," she shook her head and rattled off the address. "Please, hurry." she tossed her phone aside. "Dad, don't leave us. Please."

The twins cried as they held tight to their father and once again, waited. Waited for help, waited for their father to stop breathing. Waited for the nightmare to either end or destroy them as it got worse.

All they could do was wait.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. The end of 5A that made me want to write a side fic where Effie slowly pulls all of Theo's joints apart. All of them. But I didn't, because I knew what was going to happen to him. For those who've been waiting, Derek is back next week, in the very first chapter of _New Threat, New Pack, New Start_. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next story.

End Transmission


End file.
